Severed Mind
by solarkittygirl
Summary: Alena Ookami was having the time of her life playing with her friends like any 10 year old would be. But then the place where she was playing at got ambushed by strange men and good turned to bad when she gets kidnapped. Will she ever be able to escape?
1. How Could a Good Day Get so Bad?

**Me: HI EVERYONE! I AM BACK :D**

**Wendy: woohoo *fake enthusiasm***

**Me: Mean T_T **

**Wendy: I've seen you this whole time.**

**Me: Others haven't!**

**Wendy: Oh well just get on with introducing the story already.**

**Me: Fine. This story is about a girl who's day went from normal to tragic with her parents being killed and being taken away from here home. So read on pleasse and thank you.**

** Prologue: How Could A Good Day Get So Bad? **

_"How could a good day get so bad?"_ thought Alena as she sat all alone in a room that was like a cell. She remembered that she was outside playing with her friends like any normal 10 year old would be doing just a few hours ago, although it felt like mere minutes.

It all happened so fast, but she could remember it all very clearly. She was playing with her friends outside on a sunny day, having fun like a kid would do. But everything changed when gunshots were heard loud and clear.

The kids were running to their parents who quickly ran away with their children in the arms, protecting them from harm's way.

Alena was running, frantically searching for her parents, but they were nowhere in sight. She kept running even though she had no idea what she was running from.  
She heard two more gunshots fired and she got more frantic, yet she had to find her parents through the mad crowd of running people.

She stopped abruptly when she bumped into the leg of a tall man with a brown trenchcoat and brown had and he had a white goatee.  
f0 Alena thought this was her father at first and she was sure she would get away from here safely, but as she looked closer she noticed this man was not her father. She realized this man was much too tall to be her father, and he had a gun in his left hand.

_A gun._

He must have been the one who made the sounds of gunshots!

As soon as she saw the gun, Alena started to turn around and run away but it was too late. The man with the gun had grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder.  
Alena was more than scared now; she was terrified.

She was kicking and screaming and crying wanting her mother and father to help her.

That's when she realized they couldn't.

Alena had seen that her parents had been shot dead.

Warm tears of sadness filled her eyes and streamed down her cheeks like waterfalls.

Her parents were gone and she had no idea what was going to happen to her. She was scared for her life.

And now she was in the back of a cell room with no windows and only one door that was locked from the outside that could only be unlocked with a special key. There was no hidden passageways; she tried to find one but failed. The security was tight; there was at least two men guarding her door to make sure she didn't escape. There was no escape for her.

She missed her friends and she missed her parents. She wished she could have them all back, just hope that this was a terrible nightmare that she could wake up from but knew that it wasn't.

And she had absolutely no idea the worst was yet to come.

**Me: So what did you guys think?**

**Wendy: Review please!**

**Me: How will Alena survive in a place like this? Will ever be able to escape her hell? Find out when the next chapter comes!**


	2. Her Butler, Her Savior

**Chapter 1: Her Butler, Her Savior**

It has been 4 years since Alena had been kidnapped by the man with the goatee. She was now 14 years old and she was still in the same place she was hasn't even seen the outside world since she was taken away from her home. Along with her freedom, her childhood as she knew it was gone as well.

The place she was in was filled with nothing but power hungry men. As far as she knew, she was the only girl there. Because of that, she was used often as the men pleased. She never went a day without a new bruise or scar to remind her of all her pain. She could truly say she hated it there.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Alena asked herself silently as a single tear went down her cheek. As hard as she tried, she couldn't get anything she had experienced so far out of her head. She remembered seeing her parents lying dead on the ground, remembered looking up to see the face of her kidnapper; everything. Every single detail had been burned into her memory.

Alena could hardly sit up straight because of all the pain she felt. The men there just now put her back in her cell after using her for their enjoyment. She felt as weak and powerless as ever. All she wanted was to get away from it all, but she knew she wasn't ale to get away. At least not on her own. But she was all alone. There was no one at all that could help her. She had no friends.

_Won't anybody help me?_ she asked desperately both in her mind and out loud. For just a slight moment, she thought no one was able to hear her. But to her surprise, she actually got an answer.

"I shall help you; if you sign a contract with me." The voice sounded like that of a young man. Alena looked around the room to find the source of the voice, but the person was nowhere in sight.

Just when she thought the voice was just her imagination, a black panther appeared before her. She eyes widened. She was a bit frightened; reason being she had never seen anything like this before.

"There is no need to be frightened," it said.

Alena was shocked. She never knew animals could talk.

"D-did you just talk?" she asked shakily.

"Yes I did. No need to be alarmed about that. I bring you no harm. As a matter of fact, I have come to free you."

Hearing that had made Alena happy for the first time in years. "You can really do that?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes I can. All you have to do is sign a contract with me."

"A contract?"

"Yes a contract. If you agree to it, I will become your butler and tend to your every need. Usually, my kind would become butlers to those in need because they want to get revenge on the ones who hurt them. I can see that is your case. Once you get your revenge, our contract will be fulfilled. When our contract is fulfilled, you will give me your soul in return."

"M-my soul?" All the hope was drained from her. She became scared when she heard that part.

"No need to worry. There's no need to get your revenge immediately. You can wait as long as they want."

Hearing that made her relax a bit.

"I know that your strongest wish is to get your revenge on the ones who kidnapped you and kept you here all these years, and especially the one who killed your beloved parents. As your butler, I can make your wish come true in return for your soul in the end."

She stared at the panther for quite some time. "But you're an animal. How can you be my butler if you're an animal?"

Just then, she got the surprise of her life The panther had somehow transformed into a young looking man; more of a young boy. He wore a black tuxedo, white gloves and black shoes. He had deep blue eyes, dark black hair, and pale skin that almost made him look like a ghost. Now he truly looked like he could be a butler, and a good one at that.

"Actually, Miss Ookami, I am a demon."

Alena could hardly move now. "A demon? Wait a second, how did you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things about you Miss Ookami. I've been here watching you ever since you got here, only I disguised myself as a mere shadow. I've been waiting for the right time to finally reveal myself to you. And now is that time."

Alena was practically speechless now. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. All of this was so new to her. She needed some time to take it all in. "What's your name?"

The young boy kneeled down on one knee and put his right hand over his heart the way a butler does. "My name will be whatever you want it to be."

"So in other words, I give you your name?"

The young boy nodded.

She thought about it for a few minutes. Then she figured out the perfect name for him. "Your name shall be Derrick Henderson."

"I take it that upon you giving me my name, you will fully agree to the contract?"

"Yes. I fully agree to the contract."

Derrick then stood back up and took Alena's hand in his. In an instant, a mark appeared on the back of her hand. "Then we have a legitimate contract." He let go of her hand and kneeled down on one knee and put his right hand over his heart again. "What will be your first order for me?" He asked that although he already knew what she was going to say.

"Your first order is to get me away from here."

Derrick stood up and bowed slightly. "Yes, my lady." Then in the blink of an eye, he made a huge hole in the wall and he had Alena in his arms and was running at a super sonic speed.

Now Alena thought Derrick was incredible. He was running so fast, it was almost as if the wind was trying to catch up with them. And he carried her as if she didn't weigh an ounce.

Surely by now those men would be rushing to investigate the matters of what just happened, but Alena didn't care. She was safe and nothing else mattered to her right now. She couldn't have felt any safer if she tried.

She knew now that she could fully trust Derrick.

But the question is will she ever be able to trust anyone else?


	3. Her Butler, Her Best Friend

**Chapter 2: Her Butler, Her Best Friend**

_One month later_

Alena was sound asleep in her new bed in her newly acquired mansion. Derrick, of course, lived there with her and served her as her butler. In fact, he was the only one who lived with her so far. This she didn't mind, for she thought Derrick was the only person she really needed to be by her side, the only person she could trust.

Derrick was trying to get her out of the mansion and into town where other people lived, but every time she refused. She still at least went outside, but anywhere further than her property line was a lost cause.

She enjoyed going outside where the sun was shining, the grass was green, the sky was blue, and the flowers bloomed beautifully in the backyard.

Right now though, she just wanted to rest while Derrick was doing his best to wake her up.

"It is time for breakfast my lady," he said. Finally, Alena decided to open her sleepy eyes. She yawned.

"Five more minutes.." she said in a sleepy little voice. Derrick snuck a soft smile at her but soon regained his reason.

"I have already prepared breakfast for you. You don't want it to be spoiled, now would you?"

Alena turned over in her bed. "Come now, you wouldn't let me eat spoiled breakfast now would you?" She peeked her head from the corner of the blanket after a minute of silence and sighed. "Fine, I'll get up." She sat up straight in her bed and stretched.

Derrick gathered Alena's day clothes from her closet. He slid her nightgown smoothly off of her and helped her into her clothes. While he was dressing her, she was thinking about all that had happened before she had met Derrick and how her life is now. She couldn't believe things had turned around so quickly for her, that someone as wonderful as Derrick had come to her rescue that day one month ago, that she now considered Derrick to be her closest and dearest friend. Derrick noticed Alena's distracted expression and looked up to her.

"Are you alright my lady?"

"Hm? Oh, yes Derrick I'm alright.I was just thinking, that's all," she said.

"Just making sure my lady." Derrick continued dressing her, knowing exactly what she was thinking about. About how he saved her , how she really felt about him friend-wise and how much she really trusted him over anyone else .

He was almost sorry he had to take her soul when all was said and done.

"Do you wish to have tea with your breakfast?" he said after he finished dressing her.

"Yes, thank you Derrick." Alena went to the dining room with Derrick as he proceeded to make her tea. She sat down in a chair at a large table and waited for Derrick to come back with her tea.

When Derrick came back, he carried her tea and an envelope with a strange seal on it.

"What is that Derrick?" she said.

"A letter perhaps. You should read it." Derrick opened up the envelope and took out the letter to hand it to Alena as she read it.

"It's an invitation to some kind of ball," she said. "It says that Alois Trancy is having a masquerade ball at his estate and would like it if I would go." Derrick flipped the envelope over to examine the seal to see the seal of the Trancy manor.

"Well what is your answer to him my lady?" Derrick asked.

Alena sat there silently for a moment, taking a sip from her tea a couple of times. "Derrick, I will attend this ball." That alone slightly surprised Derrick. She had never wanted to go outside her property line, much less to a ball crowded with other people.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"Yes I'm certain. It sounds entertaining at the least. It says the ball will be in exactly one week."

Derrick nodded. "I will have you a carriage ready by then my lady."

"Of course. And will you also be kind enough to take me into town to help me find a proper costume?"

Derrick bowed to his knees and crossed his right arm over his chest, palm flat where his heart should be. "An Ookami butler who can't do his task to the fullest isn't worthy enough to be a butler." He stood upright again. "Shall we go tomorrow?"

Alena nodded. "And afterwards, we shall prepare for the ball."


End file.
